Summer Memories
by Sagara Ryuuki
Summary: Kuchiki Rukia, murid pertukaran pelajar Korea ke Jepang. Ia dipaksa oleh Kurosaki Ichigo & juga teman-temannya untuk ikut ke pesta kembang api, padahal ia sudah berulangkali menolaknya.


**Disclaimer:** Bleach (Kubo Taito); Summer Memories (Syahza Kahluswa)

**Pairing:** IchiRuki

* * *

Aku memasukan beberapa buku pelajaranku ke dalam tas. Dalam keheningan, aku mendengar jelas suara langkah kaki menuju ke arahku.

"Rukia-chan, mau ikut pesta kembang api di pantai?" tanya perempuan berambut hitam yang diikat kebelakang dengan mata _hazel_nya.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dengan sopan padanya. "Maaf, tapi sepertinya aku sedang sibuk, jadi kau tidak bisa, mungkin lain kali saja..." ucapku sopan meski dengan bahasa Jepangku yang masih terpatah-patah. Mata _violet_ku menatap kearah papan tulis yang terpampang pengumuman tentang acara di kota ini.

**PESTA KEMBANG API, KELAS 2-3. PANTAI KARAKURA, OSAKA. PUKUL 19.00. TANGGAL 3 JULI!**

"Oh, begitu ya. Sayang sekali, lain kali ikut ya, Rukia-chan!" ucapnya lagi—Hinamori—sambil tersenyum lalu meninggalkanku. Aku kembali membereskan buku-bukuku dan beranjak dari bangkuku. Melangkahkan kakiku untuk dari kelas dan bergegas pulang ke rumah. Namun, ada seseorang yang berteriak dari sudut kelas.

"Hei! Siswi pertukaran ini ternyata sibuk sekali, ya!"

Aku yang sudah berada dipintu kelas kembali menoleh ke sumber suara tersebut dan melihat seorang pria dengan rambutnya yang aneh berwarna _orange_. Tubuhnya tinggi, mungkin sekitar 180 cm, berambut seperti durian tapi berwarna seperti jeruk dan telinga kirinya ditindik. Kurosaki Ichigo. Ya, itu dia namanya.

"Maaf, Kurosaki-kun. Tapi aku memang sibuk." Aku menatap mata musim gugur milik Ichigo yang selalu terlihat jenaka, berbeda dengan mata _violet_ku yang selalu memancarkan keseriusan, begitu kata Otou-san dan Okaa-san ku.

Dibelakang Ichigo, aku melihat beberapa teman sekelompoknya yang tersenyum-senyum ke arahku dan juga ke arah Ichigo. Teman-teman Ichigo memiliki berbagai macam warna rambut yang aneh, ada yang berawarna putih, bahkan berwarna merah, mereka juga memiliki beberapa tindik dibagian telinga mereka. Dan itu cukup membuat Ochi-sensei, guru matematika kami memanggil mereka ke ruang guru.

"Ayolah, Kuchiki-san! Pesta kembang api itu kan hanya setahun sekali! Hanya saat pada musim panas!" salah satu teman Ichigo membujukku, kalau tidak salah namanya Abarai Renji. Sementara itu, teman-teman yang lainnya bersorak-sorak ramai padaku dan juga Ichigo. Ichigo tersenyum menyeringai puas. Yah, baiklah, aku benci saat-saat seperti ini! Kali ini aku benar-benar terjepit keadaan.

"Uhm~ ya, baiklah. Akan kuusahakan." ucapku, aku menyerah karena keadaan yang tidak mendukungku.

"Ok! Ayo kita buat kenang-kenangan indah dengan murid pertukaran ini!" seru Ichigo. Ia berbalik menatap teman-teman sekelasnya yang tersenyum senang. Dan kali ini, aku tidak menyianyiakan kesempatan ini. Aku segera pergi, kabur dari kelas untuk menghindari segala kemungkinan yang akan terjadi lagi.

"Aku pulang," ucapku saat aku melangkahkan kakiku ke dalam rumah. Seorang wanita paruh baya dengan apron putihnya menyambutku dengan ramah. Rambutnya hitam gelap dan dikepang, postur tubuhnya selalu tegap dan selalu mengukirkan senyuman di bibirnya. "Selamat datang, Rukia." Setelah menyambutku dengan hangat, ia kembali ke dapur dan segera melanjutkan pekerjaannya—memasak.

Aku masuk ke kamarku dan melempar tas sekolahku asal-asalan, dan merebahkan futon yang tadi pagi belum sempat aku rapihkan. Oh, iya. Apa kalian masih penasaran denganku? Aku Kuchiki Rukia. Aku siswi pertukaran pelajar dari Korea ke Jepang selama satu tahun, sebelumnya aku juga pernah tinggal di Jepang tapi hanya 1 tahun setelah kelahiranku di negeri Matahari Terbit ini. Karena perpindahan tugas ayahku ke Korea, aku dan ibuku juga harus ikut dengan ayahku. Aku masih kelas 2 SMA sekarang. Aku datang kesini pada bulan Maret dan sekarang sudah bulan Juni, berarti aku sudah berada 3 bulan disini. Aku senang memainkan Shamisen (Gitar Jepang yang biasa dipakai oleh Geisha) sambil menari. Yah, itulah sebagian tentangku.

"Ah... pesta kembang api ya..." gumamku pelan, aku berguling dan mengambil ponselku dari tas sekolahku. Dengan cepat aku mengirim SMS kepada salah satu temanku di sekolah. Inoue Orihime.

"Inoue, maaf. Sepertinya aku tidak bisa ikut ke pesta kembang api bersama kalian. Aku ada pentas Shamisen di Karakura Convension Center. Aku sungguh minta maaf – Rukia."

Aku menekan tombol _send _dan kembali menaruh ponselku di tas. Apa kalian pikir aku ini berbohong? Tidak juga, aku memang akan menampilkan _Shamisen_, tapi tanggal 5 Juli. Jadi aku tidak sepenuhnya berbohong kan?

Keesokan harinya Inoue dan Tatsuki, dua teman terdekatku di sekolah mengahmpiriku dengan setumpuk _snack_. Aku menatap mereka keheranan, pasti ada sesuatu yang salah pada mereka. "Ada apa dengan kalian berdua?"

Tatsuki hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan melambaikan tangannya ke arahku. "Rukia, kau harus membatalkan penampilan Shamisenmu!" serunya padaku. Inoue ikut tersenyum dan mengangguk-angguk pertanda setuju dengan Tatsuki. "Dan sebagai gantinya, kami akan memberimu ini semua!" mereka menyodorkan setumpuk cemilan kearahku. Oh, jadi ternyata mereka mau menyuapku dengan cara seperti ini, ya?

"Maaf," aku menolak. Memang lelah juga jika aku harus terus menolak seperti ini, tapi aku memang malas ikut pesta. Mereka mengerucutkan bibir mereka. Dan aku yakin mereka hanya sedang bersandiwara saja agar aku mau ikut ke pesta. Aku tersenyum, "Tapi aku janji, aku janji, aku akan ikut pesta selanjutnya!" kalau tidak salah pesta selanjutnya adalah pesta perayaan tahun baru dan itu masih lama sekali.

"Janji, ya?" Inoue meyakinkanku dan menatapku masih dengan bibirnya yang dikerucutkan—cemberut—. Aku mengangguk lalu tersenyum.

"Ok! Bagaimana kalau kita makan saja _snack_ ini bersama-sama, kan sayang!" Tatsuki membuka _potato chips_ dan mulai melahapnya. Aku dan Inoue pun mencoba memakannya juga.

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi. Aku pun bersiap-siap untuk pulang. Setelah selesai membereskan buku-bukuku kedalam tas tiba-tiba seorang cowok menepuk kepalaku pelan dengan sesuatu. Aku langsung menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Kurosaki Ichigo sedang berdiri di belakangku dengan gayanya yang sedikit sombong, tangan kanannya memegang majalah olahraga yang tergulung, dan mungkin itulah yang Ichigo gunakan untuk menepuk kepalaku ini.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku dengan ketus. Ichigo cemberut, dan menatap kedua bola mata _violet_ku dengan kedua bola mata musim gugur miliknya.

"Kenapa tidak ikut pesta?"

Lagi-lagi ada orang yang menanyakan tentang masalah itu! Aku menatapnya. "Maaf. Tapi aku memang benar-benar sibuk, mungkin pesta selanjutnya aku baru ikut." Aku berkata dengan intonasi lembut agar Ichigo mau membiarkan aku untuk tidak mengikuti pesta itu. Tapi wajah Ichigo tetap tidak berubah.

"Aku tidak mau tahu. Pokoknya kau HARUS ikut!" pintanya lagi dengan menekankan kata pada 'harus'. Aku hanya menggeleng pelan. Lalu sebelum aku memulai pembicaraanku lagi, Ichigo sudah memotongnya duluan. "Kalau begitu pesta hanya untukmu di pantai Karakura jam 9 malam. Aku akan menunggumu!" lalu ia berlari menghampiri teman-teman satu gengnya. Aku belum sempat menjawab apapun padanya. Tapi Ichigo sudah pergi, huh... sungguh membingungkan...

Hari ini, sudah tanggal 3 Juli, dan sekarang jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 19.30 malam. Aku masih mempertimbangkan permintaan yang diajukan oleh Ichigo untuk datang ke pantai Karakura malam ini jam 10. Yah... Tapi pada akhirnya aku tetap memutuskan untuk tidak datang ke pantai. Lagipula, aku kan sudah berjanji kalau aku akan datang pada pesta selanjutnya.

Tidak terasa jam dinding di kamarku sudah berputar lebih cepat, apa hanya perasaanku saja? Saat aku mendongak lagi ke arah jam dindingku, jarum pendeknya berada diantara angka 10 dan 11–tepatnya pukul 22.30. Aku kembali berpikir, dan akhirnya aku mengubah pikiranku. Segera kuambil jaket musim panasku yang tergantung di balik pintu dan keluar kamar. Suara langkahku yang tidak rapih tentu saja terdengar oleh Otou-san atau Okaa-san.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Otou-san. Ia telah memakai kimono tidurnya dengan rambutnya yang putih panjang dan matanya terlihat menyelidik ke arahku.

"Ke tempat teman! Aku pergi dulu Tou-san!"

Aku berdiri di tepi Pantai Karakura. Nafasku tersengal-sengal dan keringat kecil keluar dari pelipisku. Walau jarak rumahku dan Pantai Karakura terbilang cukup dekat, namun ternyata aku terlambat. Pantai telah kosong, tak ada seorang pun di pantai ini. Tapi bau asap sisa kembang api masih tercium samar-samar di udara.

"Ternyata memang percuma ya..." aku bergumam pada diriku sendiri.

Tiba-tiba ada sebuah suara yang mengagetkanku. "Apanya yang percuma?"

Aku segera berbalik dan melihat Ichigo yang sedang berdiri di belakangku, dengan ekspresi ceria namun dengan kerutan permanen yang ada di alisnya juga tentunya. Di tangannya terdapat sekantong kembang api yang masih baru. "Kukira... aku terlambat,"

Ichigo tersenyum dan menepuk kepalaku dengan tangan kosongnya. "Memang terlambat kan?"

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi ia berjalan ke tengah pantai, menyalakan salah satu kembang api yang tadi ia pegang. Aku yang masih tidak menyangka kalau Ichigo masih berada di pantai ini, segera menuju ke arahnya untuk ikut menyalakan kembang api. Ichigo tersenyum kearahku, dan saat itu aku baru menyadari senyumnya amat menawan. "Kenapa? Sadar ya, kalau aku ini tampan?" ucapnya.

Aku menjulurkan lidahku, "Weeek! Dasar Jeruk narsis!" kami berdua tertawa, lalu melanjutkan kembali bermain kembang api dengannya.

Ternyata kembang api tak cukup baginya. Setelah kembang api kami habis, ia menarikku ke arah laut. Setelah aku berhasil ditariknya, ia melepaskanku dan berjongkok. Lalu tiba-tiba, 'SPLASH!' Ah, dia menyipratkan air laut ke arahku! "Dingin kan?" Aku mengerucutkan bibirku, tapi begitu melihat ekspresinya yang bebas dan ceria, aku ikut berjongkok dan menyipratkan air kearahnya juga.

Kami saling mencipratkan air sampai seluruh tubuh kami basah, ia berteriak kencang padaku, "AISHITERU!"

Aku tercengang, dia juga berhenti mencipratkan air ke arahku."A-apa?"

"Aku tidak ahli dalam hal berbasa-basi atau menggombal ria, jadi jangan harap aku mau mengulang yang tadi!" serunya dari jauh. Ternyata aku benar, dia bilang AISHITERU!

Wajahku langsung memerah, dan ia mendekat ke arahku. Ia mengecup bibirku sekilas. Bibirnya terasa asin dibibirku! Lalu ia tersenyum. "Terima kasih untuk hari ini, dan segalanya..." Ichigo berjalan ke arah pantai dan tiba-tiba menoleh kembali ke arahku yang masih tertegun dan masih berdiri di tengah laut. "KUTUNGGU TAHUN DEPAN!" Ichigo meninggalkanku, dengan perasaan kacau. Aaaaaah!

Keesokan harinya, Ichigo absen. Kukira ia masuk angin, tapi ternyata tidak. Dua hari kemudian, Kyoraku-sensei, wali kelasku, memberi tahu kami bahwa Ichigo sudah pindah sekolah karena Ayahnya dimutasi. Begitu mendengar kabar ini, semua murid mendesah kecewa, termasuk aku. Tapi entah kenapa, air mataku tiba-tiba menitik. Aku menangis... di depan teman-teman sekelasku.

Tak terasa sudah setahun aku melewati masa SMA di Jepang. Sekarang sudah bulan Ferbruari, dan itu jadwalku untuk kembali ke Korea. Orang tua angkat, dan seluruh teman sekelasku mengantarku ke Seiretei International Airport, hanya untuk mengucapkan salam perpisahan padaku. Tentu saja rombongan itu tanpa Ichigo.

Oh ya, semenjak Ichigo pindah, aku mulai bisa bersosialisasi dengan amat baik dengan teman-temanku. Nah, dan sekarang aku seperti tidak bisa melepas mereka, tapi aku harus melakukannya. Dengan berat hati kutinggalkan Osaka untuk kembali ke tempat aku di besarkan, Korea. "Jaga diri ya," ucap Hinamori sambil terisak. Di sebelahnya, Inoue, Tatsuki, Senna, Keigo, dan Mizuiro juga terisak. Mereka sahabat-sahabatku selama di Jepang yang tak akan pernah kulupakan. "Pasti Hinamori-chan." Dan mereka semua berebutan memelukku, bahkan Renji dan kelompoknya yang terkenal berandal juga tampak berat melepasku. Ah... aku juga berat melepas mereka.

"Kirim surat!", "Jangan lupa email!", "Kapan-kapan kunjungi Jepang!" dan segala macam pesan keluar dari mulut mereka. Aku tersenyum. Dan terdengarlah panggilan untukku, menandakan bahwa aku harus segera pergi, "Aku pulang dulu ya. Jaga diri kalian! Arigatou gozaimasu! Ja ne!" Aku berlari dengan air mata yang sudah menggenang di pelupuk mataku, bersiap untuk membanjiri pipiku ini. Aku akan merindukan mereka, Tou-san, Kaa-san, teman-teman, dan juga Ichigo.

"Kamu yakin?" ibuku–Hisana-(kali ini ibu kandungku), bertanya sambil meneguk tehnya. Ia menatapku yang sedang mengepak baju dalam koper kecil. "Tentu. Aku hanya akan pergi untuk 3 hari, mengungjungi Okaa-san dan Otou-san disana."

Ibuku hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Baru 3 bulan kamu pulang, sudah mau kesana lagi. Memang tidak lelah?"

Aku menggeleng. "Tentu saja tidak."

Aku memang akan berangkat ke Jepang tanggal 3 Juli, naik pesawat paling pagi. Dan akan sampai disana sekitar jam 10. Kedatanganku kesana hanya untuk mengunjungi Otou-san dan Okaa-san, dan juga teman-teman, dan... menepati janji. Janji yang tak sadar telah terukir di hatiku.

"Kamu tahu apa yang terbaik untukmu, Sayang..." ibuku keluar dengan senyum di bibir. Aku yakin dia punya pemikirannya sendiri.

Aku kembali menginjakan kakiku di Osaka. Setelah 8 jam perjalanan yang melelahkan, aku sampai di Jepang. Bawaanku tidak banyak, hanya satu koper kecil dan tas tangan. Namun sebelum mengunjungi Otou-san dan Okaa-san, aku akan menepati janjiku dulu.

Aku meminta supir taksi membawaku ke Pantai Karakura. Lagi pula dari sana aku bisa berjalan kaki ke rumah Otou-san. Sampai di Pantai Karakura, keadaannya sepi. Kosong melompong. "Ternyata cuma bohong ya?" gumamku.

"Apa yang bohong?" lagi-lagi, untuk keberapa kalinya, aku mendengar komentar usil dengan nada suara yang sangat kurindukan. Aku membalikan badan dan melihat seorang pria yang bertambah tinggi, dengan rambut oranye, mata coklat musim gugur dan tindik di telinganya. Kurosaki Ichigo! "Apa kabar, Rukia?"

Aku langsung berlari kecil kearah Ichigo, memeluknya dengan rengkuhan lemah. Aku sudah terlalu letih untuk merengkuhnya kuat. Ia merengkuhku balik dan mengecup dahiku, "Ternyata selama ini aku tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan..." ucapnya.

Tidak! Tidak! Tidak! Kau tidak berterpuk sebelah tangan, dari awal, Aku mencintaimu sejak aku masuk ke kelas, namun hatiku sangat buta dan aku sangat munafik saat itu! Aku tidak menyadari perasaanku, dan saat aku menyadarinya, aku tidak mau mengakuinya! Dan saat aku mengakuinya, kau telah pergi! Aku yang salah!

"Aishiteru," ucapku. Masih dalam posisi yang sama—kami saling berpelukan erat—ia mengecup dahiku lagi. "Aishiteru yo, Rukia."

**OWARI**


End file.
